Guardians
Guardian forms are entities related to portals and x-reactions in Pineapple Soda and Smile. : Guardians, Guardian Forms, Guardian Angels, Angels, Demons, or Dragons are creatures that every individual possesses or is capable of projecting. Even plants and animals should theoretically possess these guardians. They can be likened to astral projections and can only be seen by those with the eyes; an ability to observe and perceive the seemingly supernatural. Guardians are comprised of the visual aspects of every possible appearance for given person; chimeras of the possible features that person, in every dimension, overlapping simultaneously. Guardian forms are not technically in the dimension they appear in, but are merely bleeding over from all other dimensions. This means that similarly to how the Schrödinger's reaction allows a ghost to only somewhat interact with the physical realm, guardians are only able to slightly rattle, levitate or push over objects in the same fashion that ghosts are. This has lead them to be possibly wrongfully identified as or conflated with demons, evil spirits or unrest souls. There are ways for guardians to 'get loose' and do real damage to the landscape, wildlife and even people. They are also of course able to fully interact with one another. Several guardian battles have been reported throughout history.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) : Because every person exists in tens of trillions of dimensions, their guardian forms tend to look like chimeras, dragons and other combinations, but consisting of the most notable visible characteristics of tens of trillions of creatures. Because there are infinite ways for different individuals to look, spanning infinite dimensions, there are infinite ways that a guardian form can look unique to each person. Every guardian form is unique to the person they project from and also appear as if they are constantly shape shifting or appear to "undulate," gaining and losing body parts and characteristics as a result of their many components constantly dying and being reborn as different creatures in real time. This means that not only are no two guardian forms identical, no guardian form will keep the same appearance as time progresses. The Catholic church within the series believes that Guardians are both angels and demons and maintain that they are the same creatures spoken of in various religious texts.[https://discord.gg/vakVbzh Canon questions (ongoing author panel)] (2017-present) Common characteristics : While all Guardian forms are unique, and though even those forms are not always static, there are a surprising number of similarities and common themes among them. Most are either solid black or solid white. Many are covered in fur. Horns, multiple eyes, and wings are common features. Many look more like predatory animals than prey animals but there are exceptions. They commonly lack any sort of a head but are covered in mouthparts and eyes. It is also common for Guardians to have multiple sets of legs, repeating chains of torsos for a body, and extremely long necks and tails. Guardian forms also tend to be gargantuan in size. This may be because the size of their larger forms simply overpower the smaller forms. Because some humans possess halos within the series, it is also very common for Guardian forms to appear to possess halos. These halos tend to glow very brightly as a result of overlapping trillions of other halos. It is also worth noting that because sex and gender are not static across dimension, guardians may lose apparent sexual characteristics the more complex they get. They can also possess multiple sex characteristics or multiple of the same sex organs. : Most are unable to speak. Regardless of if they can speak or not, their sounds commonly sound robotic, digitally distorted, like electrical arching noises or like struck powerlines. Some have been reported to speak in strings of cut up run-on sentences and in complete gibberish. Speech is said to sound more like birdcall than spoken language. Historically, their speech has been referred to as the 'hark' of angels and is both incredibly beautiful and harsh like a trumpet. Common behaviours : Guardians all progress in intensity or percentages that seem to correspond to the emotional intensity of the one projecting it. It is not clear why this is, but the more abuse or trauma one goes through, the stronger their guardian form will be. This is why the Church refers to them as Guardian Angels. The belief being that they exist to protect those who cannot protect themselves. With a higher intensity, all guardians will begin to elongate and can be seen as hovering, floating or flying despite not using their wings to do so. Their means of flight for smaller forms appear to mimic bumble bees and humming birds and for larger forms, the movements are much slower and look much more like swimming. : Guardians may or may not display behaviours and personality traits of the person projecting them. In the instances that they do, they commonly appear to be at lower percentages. Due to entropy, the higher percentage or intensity of the guardian form, the less like their projector they will appear to be. The locomotion of a guardian is unique to itself and may change drastically for even that individual from one moment to the next or based on the intensity of the form. However, it is very common for guardians to move in zig-zagging, drifting, shaking, undulating, twisting, churning, bobbing or even mime-like motions. It is more unusual for a guardian to move like a cohesive singular entity than it is for them to move differently. Notable Guardians *Daysir appears to be permanently trapped in a low percentage of his Guardian form. His resembles a solid white dead jackal with some level of rigor mortis, bulging eyes and distorted limbs. He can speak but his voice sounds bizarrely digital and choppy. His guardian's mouth can move but does not always move when he is speaking. His form is also noted to disappear but only when one is not looking. *Percy's guardian is known as Mr. Warbles due to the bizarre vibrato sounds it makes. Percy likens them to the up and down chirps of a warbler bird but they could more accurately be compared to the noises of a windshield wiper or the cleaning of a glass surface. This form shifts between a solid black figure of a humanoid with a television for a head, and a long serpentine six legged dragon with the physical aspects of a mink or ferret and a spiraling throat mouth said to look like a lotus flower when opened. This form is usually covered in fur and solid white but the two forms commonly share a projected hologram for a head. *Cyane's guardian is called Noodleface and is usually solid white and hairless or covered in fine felt-like fur and massive bulldog-like fore legs. Its name references the wet udon-noodle-like tentacles protruding from its face ace that range from the size and likeness of maggots on up into tentacles the length and diameter of a fire hose. This creature also sports a pair of bat wings and has no lower half. Instead, dragging its entrails and a long tongue out of a mouth on its belly behind it. The belly's mouth has a ribcage for teeth. *Billy himself appears to be a guardian form. He is not known to have a human form. He is also known as the personification of Death and his guardian is in fact the biblical Azrael or grim reaper. His form appears to be comprised of the massive pile of wriggling tongues and disembodied eyeballs spoken of in revelations. His wings and body are sometimes comprised of kaleidoscope-like formations and combinations of psychedelic shifting colours similarly to what would be witnessed on LSD. In low percentages, he possessed solid black sclera and has a pair of wings made of broken glass. *Pumpkin's guardian form has been witnessed many times by characters but has never been illustrated. It is said to be exceedingly beautiful, "just like an angel," and pure white. Notes Navigation Wikia homepage Character listing Recent changes Wiki images Random page Popular categories #characters #mobsters #birds #fruitbowl #pets #monsters #mechanics #sagas #superlists Scifi Quantum Drama Crime Romance Mystery Psychological Mpreg Horror Ecchi Yaoi Anthro Guro Webcomic Smile | Pineapple Soda | Chat Browse ��     Wiki home     Create a page Category:Essential articles Category:Monsters